Cheating
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: A small two shot. Is takumi cheating on her. She was finally back from her business trip only to find a half naked woman hugging her husband in their house, in their kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

Usui Misaki was finally back from job trip after a month. Meaning not seening her husband for a month, og how those days and nights were hell for her. They both had lost contact for more than two weeks due to some reason she didn't knew but she was glad she was back. And now all she had to do was get off this taxi and walk inside her house.

"Thanks." She said to the taxi driver while getting out of the car, her face which was tired now full of light and excitement. She was finally going to meet her husband after a month. She hopped out of the car and into the building, because they were only married for five months and most of the time were out on business trips, they decided not to change houses and stayed in Usui's old apartment. But the once dull apartment was full of life. They had lots of pictures hanging around the house. An amazing bedroom and some feminine touches.

Misaki jumped into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. She couldn't keep her excitement. Finally the lift opened with a loud 'ping'. She almost ran to the their apartment and opened only to find a woman almost half naked standing in her kitchen hugging what seemed like a blonde men, his hair just like her Takumi's hair.

Who was she and why she hugging her Takumi and why was Takumi wasn't doing anything to stop her, was he tired of her. Was he bored of her. Did he want a divorce. Was he cheating on her.

Her legs gave out she fell on the floor, her tears streaming down her cheeks. No this can't happen, Usui wasn't like this, he couldn't do this to her. No this wasn't happening maybe it's just a nightmare but the pain is too true to be just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading. I didn't actually this many reviews so Thaaaaaaaaaaaank yoooou sooo much. And special thanks to** ** _ArrowBee_**

 **for such long pm telling me everything which was wrong which was pretty much everything *giggles* but really appreciated. And if anyone want me to do more one or two shots I'll be more than happy to do. Just leave your idea in review or just pm.**

 **Again thank you for reading. Enjoy this chapter!**

xoxox

What! This can't be happening. And. And he hasn't even noticed me yet. He knew I was coming back today. So why? Was he already tired of her? Is she that ugly. She took deep breaths to calm herself, but nothing could calm her now. She was furious.

How can he be laughing so openly when he just cheated on her? And this bitch clinging onto her husband so... so disgustingly. How long was this going on for? Misaki was a big mess. She had no idea what was happening.

She couldn't stand there anymore. She took a breath and ran. She ran and ran like there was no tomorrow. In less than a minute she was out of the building. She could never step in that building ever again. Never, This movement had scared her for rest of her life and she'll be bleeding till she dies.

She walked till she reached a park. It was already night so no-one was there. It was totally empty. Unconsciously she sat on a swing and her mind was flashing with their happy past. She smiled unconsciously but a sad smile when she realised. He cheated on her. She only want him to be happy and if he's happy with _her_ she would leave him.

She now stopped crying but tears still stained her cheeks. What was she going to do now? She had nowhere to go, her mum and Suzuna were in Hokkaido. She didn't have any money to stay in a hotel for the night. As she was lost in her thoughts someone spoke.

"You know my wife was going to come back today." Misaki looked at the direction from where the voice came. "I haven't saw for and we haven't even talked for more than two week. I really love her and now I am just really worried how she is?"

Seeing _him_ made her tears return. She started crying again but this time she went up to him. Slap. She slapped him. Hard. So hard that not only it left mark on his cheek but on his soul too. He wasn't sure why she just slapped him. Why was she crying. He hated seeing her crying. Takumi frozen on his spot. Couldn't move a muscle.

"Why did you this to me!?" Misaki banged on his chest. Sobbing.

"Why!?" She shouted looking into his eyes. Without a word she started to run. She ran but soon was slammed against a tree.

Takumi bangs covered his eyes "What have I done?" He growled

"What have you done!? You fucking cheated on me! You cheated on with.." She shouted but by the end her loud voice almost went inaudible.

"I haven't cheated on you Misaki! I can never do that. I only love you and you." He touched her forehead with his.

"Then who was that in our apartment?" She questioned her eyes closed.

"Oops.. Sorry I haven't told you but."

"BUt what Takumi." She demanded her eyes burning.

"I kinda moved our house." He spoke shyly. "I thought you would like a quieter environment, so I bought a house for us." and she started to cry again but these were tears of happiness.

"I hate you so much." She placed her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He spoke and picked her bridal style.

"I love you." Shyly she gave a peck on his lips.

"Darling what was that?" His grin was back on his face.

"A... kiss?" She spoke confusingly.

"That was not a kiss... This is."

"Wh... Hmph.." Takumi took her lips in his and kissed her passionately.

 **THE**

 **END!**


End file.
